


J is for Jack

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Lad [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie





	J is for Jack

I know fuck all about my roots. Haven't the foggiest idea where I was born, who my 'rents are, if I had a big loving family or if Cerberus kidnapped me from a crack house. Hey, maybe one day I'll find out, but I'm not gonna lose sleep over that part of my past.   
The other part, though... The part after a human terrorist organisation kidnapped me, drugged me, tortured me and mutilated me to mould me to their sick and twisted ambitions of a purer, more powerful biotic power; that's the part that keeps me up at night. Even now, almost 20 years later.   
I dunno why but the nurses and guards around Teltin called me Jack. Maybe because I was always jacked up on drugs or because I hit like a fucking jack hammer but that's what they called me when "Subject Zero" got too formal. Like they could be my fucking friend. I don't know why I kept the name when I destroyed the place either.   
There's a lot I don't know about me. But I know this; I live for the kill.


End file.
